1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) structure, and more particularly, to a dual-display LCD structure for displaying data on front and rear surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display characteristics of high definition, multicolor displays, include low power consumption, lower voltage requirements and light weight make liquid crystal displays (LCDs) a leading display device technology. LCDs, for example, have been used for several years as mobile information displays in, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, mobile phones, and the like.
Recently, a folding type mobile phone, taking advantage of the advances in fabrication techniques and the desire to display data on front and rear surfaces of the folding portion (or upper housing) thereof, has been developed. A conventional folding type mobile phone utilizes two individual LCDs whose rear surfaces are in contact with each other to achieve a dual-display.
However, since the conventional display device uses two individual displays, two sets of electrical equipment for driving the LCDs are required. Accordingly, the display device increases in size and weight and the fabrication cost also increases.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dual-display LCD structure for displaying data on front and rear surfaces thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-display LCD structure with a single liquid crystal layer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-display LCD structure having transmissive and reflective modes.
In order to achieve these objects, the present invention provides a dual-display LCD structure having first and second display regions. A first substrate and a second substrate opposite the first substrate are provided. A pixel electrode pattern is formed on the first substrate. A reflective layer is formed on an interior or exterior side of the second substrate in the second display region. A (color) filter is formed on the second substrate and the reflective layer. A common electrode is formed on the filter. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. A light device is disposed on an exterior side of the first substrate.
The present invention improves on the prior art in that the LCD structure has a reflective layer formed on an interior or exterior side of the second substrate in the second display region. Thus, the LCD structure with a single liquid crystal layer according to the invention has transmissive and reflective functions, which can display data on front and rear surfaces thereof, thereby reducing weight and costs and ameliorating the disadvantages of the prior art.